During the following year, we will concentrate our efforts upon (1) continuing to study the effects of monocular deprivation upon the central nervous system of tree shrew and cats and (2) analyze the overall connectivity of various visual centers in several mammalian species. In the deprivation studies we will study possible changes in the geniculocortical pathways, as well as the retina. In the normal studies we plan to focus our attention upon the pretectal complex and the superior colliculus. For these studies we will use primarily autoradiographic and horseradish peroxidase tracing methods.